Neldrak
'Neldrak, '''also called the Hope Eater, was an ancient black dragon who lived in Rangda's lair of the abyss. He was sought out and killed by the Wizards of the West Coast. Appearance Neldrak was an ancient Black Dragon, meaning he had glossy black scales, curling horns, and a skull-like head. Neldrak had the right side of his face, save his eye which was bloodshot but functioning, torn apart during an unknown battle in his past, leaving much of his jaw and the interior of his mouth exposed. Several of his horns and claws were chipped, but this is likely due to his extreme age at the time of his death. Neldrak's fangs were dyed bright crimson from all the creatures he had devoured. History Neldrak was sucked through an abyssal portal on a dead world at a young age, where he nested in the mountain near Rangda's palace. At some point in his youth, Neldrak attacked and killed Faruun the Wretched, Rangda's head cultist at the time, swallowing him whole. In the process he also swallowed the key to Rangda's palace that Faruun possessed, which lodged in Neldrak's belly and caused him great pain as he grew and aged. Neldrak received a terrible wound across his face from an unknown enemy some time in his past. He mentioned that this wound was "bad blood," and was going to explain it more before Misgnomer launched a surprise attack on him. It is possible this wound was delivered by Rangda due to the slashing nature of the injury, but this is unknown as the claw marks may have been too large and deep to have been from the demon queen. Neldrak had lived an extremely long time, likely at least 1200 years, as he had gotten to the point where his age had begun to weaken him. He was described as "nearing the end of his natural lifespan" when he was killed. Personality Neldrak, as a black dragon, was hateful of humanoid life and despised seeing them prosper. He liked to inflict each enemy he fought with a permanent injury "to remember him by," and took great pleasure in Jack Offal's burn scars, promising to double their intensity when he was through with the bard. Neldrak had been implying he would offer the party a deal for the key, suggesting a side willing to bargain for what he wants, but he was attacked before he could make an offer. Combat Combat was described as Neldrak's "strong suit." As a black dragon, and an ancient one at that, he was powerful enough to cause heavy damage to the Wizards of the West Coast. His age began to weaken him, though, as he began to reach the natural end of his life. Some notes in Neldrak's lair implied he may have been attempting to become a Dracolich, but was killed before this could come to fruition. Due to the injury on Neldrak's face, some of his Acid Breath would spray out the side of his mouth, hitting enemies to his right side. Neldrak was also a powerful spellcaster, possessing spell slots through 8th level. It was stated that Neldrak could have killed the Wizards of the West Coast had the battle been on his terms, but they had an additional ally, and Neldrak was moving lairs at the time of their attack, putting him at a disadvantage in the open. Order of Combat * Neldrak got 3rd in the initiative order at the start of the battle. His first action was simply to move into position for his Acid Breath, dealing damage to Luna, Fluffy, and Jack all at once. * Neldrak used a wing attack at the end of Raijin's turn. He took off, hanging above the battlefield where Jndiana could not strike him. * When Raijin cast fly on Jndiana, Neldrak used a tail attack at the end of Jndiana's turn. * Neldrak's next turn consisted of casting Conjure Elementals at an 8th level slot, summoning three Acid Elementals to fight his enemies on the ground. He also flew out of range of the two flying melee fighters. * Neldrak used a Tail Attack against Jack as the bard moved into the space below him * Neldrak's third turn consisted of dropping to the ground and using his Acid Breath, hitting Jack and Misgnomer. * Neldrak used a Wing Attack to get out of range of Gurreth after the giant did 128 damage to the dragon in a single turn. * Neldrak made an opportunity attack against Jack as the bard moved away, knocking him unconscious. * Neldrak's fourth turn consisted of a multiattack against Jndiana. * Neldrak made a Wing Attack against Jndiana, Raijin, and Gurreth, causing Jack's second failed death save. * Neldrak's fifth turn consisted of another blast of Acid Breath, hitting Gurreth, Jndiana, and Misgnomer. After this, he seemed to be trying to make an escape, but was killed by Luna after enduring Gurreth's Meteor Swarm. * Neldrak received ~1343 damage during his battle with the Wizards of the West Coast and Gurreth. It was stated that his health and constitution were decreased by his old age and the key lodged in his stomach. Quotes ''"You come to me, on my mountain, brandishing your twigs and pinecones? The day you scare me is the day the sky falls and the world burns around us." "Oh, little one... those scars are exquisite. I will be sure to double their intensity once I've had my way with you." "Gurreth, you traitor... you especially, I shall enjoy turning into bloody mist. And you, Dragonborn ''(referring to Raijin), I will rend you with my claws and serve your shredded body to your pathetic goddess on a tray of your own bones."''